Don't Ever Look Back
by Hollywoodrefugee
Summary: Blaine stays with Cooper while touring colleges in LA. Hijinks ensue. Series of vignettes leading up to Cooplaine consummation in last chapter. Do not read if you are offended by incest or sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

All right, so here's my humble abode," Cooper said as they walked into his apartment. Cooper put Blaine's bag down by the couch. "I wish I could offer you more privacy, but since I only have one bedroom, we gotta make do," he said.

Blaine looked around his brother's apartment, sparsely furnished but with the impeccable taste which both Andersons had inherited from their father. "Oh no worries Coop, this is great. The couch looks really comfy," Blaine assured his brother.

"So you're gonna tour some West Coast schools? I would've thought you'd be heading to New York next year," Cooper said as he made his way to the adjoining kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"I'm okay, thanks. Well, of course I'm considering New York. Kurt's there and he means so much to me. But, I want to keep my options open," said Blaine as he opened his bag and began pulling out and organizing the contents, getting himself situated for his two-week long stay.

"That's what I like to hear brother, that you're growing a spine there. It's good to take a stand for independence," Cooper said as he slapped his brother's shoulder and handed him a beer.

"Hey! I've got a spine already, I don't need to grow one. And what's with this beer? I thought big brothers are supposed to be a good influence," Blaine said, annoyed but also secretly flattered that Cooper would think he's grown up enough to share a drink with.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the college search going?" Cooper asked as the two brothers jogged around the park, palm trees swaying and the sun already burning bright in the morning sun.

"I liked both UCLA and USC, though I think USC has a better theater program. On the other hand. UCLA is definitely in a better neighborhood," said Blaine.

"So are you thinking seriously about coming over here now?"

"I still don't know, just weighing all my options. One thing's for sure, the weather's awfully nice in LA!"

Just then, they passed by a bodacious blonde woman in skin tight leggings and sports bra. "And don't forget the eye candy!" Cooper said with a sly smile.

"Um, not exactly my flavor there Coop," Blaine smirked.

"Hey, I appreciate that. There's no shortage of man candy around these parts either," Cooper said as he flashed Blaine a winning smile. Blaine playfully whacked his brother on the arm as they continued on their run.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine what's this?" Cooper held up a glossy nightclub flier that was sitting on the living room coffee table. "Boys Night Out?" he said with a raised eyebrow, reading the name of the party.

"Oh that!," Blaine said, exhaling a nervous laugh. "Someone handed that to me when I was down at that cafe."

"Hmm, you seem intrigued."

"Well yeah! What young gay guy wouldn't be? But it doesn't matter, I don't have anyone to go with and I'm not really up for checking it out alone." Blaine said with a shrug.

"What, you're telling me you have a fake I.D.?"

Blaine gave Cooper a self-satisfied smile. "You're not the only one who can hustle."

"Ah yes, my brother the hustler," Cooper guffawed.

The sound of Cooper's disbelieving laughter annoyed Blaine, who rolled his eyes at his brother as he pulled out his wallet to show the I.D.

"Not bad," Cooper said, looking at his brother with an amused expression. Cooper stayed quiet for a few moments, as if he were on the verge of saying something.

Blaine began to get self conscious and finally, with a trace of exasperation, he blurted out "What?"

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind," said Cooper as he waved his hand dismissively.

Now that really got Blaine's attention. He hated not knowing what his brother was thinking. "Coop, please tell me," he pleaded.

"Okay Blaine. It's just, uh well, maybe I could take you. I mean, I don't want you to be deprived of a cool experience. And besides, it's something else you could factor in when you're considering what your next move will be - what the gay club scene is like. Who knows?"

"Really?" asked Blaine, unable to hide his excitement. "It wouldn't be too weird for you to go there? I mean, as a straight guy?"

Cooper chuckled and raised his hands up as if in surrender. "Hey anything for my baby brother. And I'm not straight, I'm bi. I thought I told you that."

"Just 'cause you like looking at yourself in the mirror doesn't mean you like boys," Blaine teased before Cooper took his revenge by putting his brother in a headlock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Cooper!" Blaine whined.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to put my foot down on this one."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you can't boss me around."

"If you want me to go to the club with you, then lose the bowtie."

Blaine glared at his brother, before stomping off to the bathroom to try on other outfits.

"And hurry up! Jeez, you're worse than a…" Cooper's sentence trailed off as Blaine reappeared wearing a light green v-neck t-shirt. The color brought out the greenish hue to Blaine's hazel brown eyes, and the cut flattered his trim frame. Cooper was at a loss for words for a few seconds before quickly recovering to remark, "Well that was quick."

Blaine smiled, already giddy with anticipation at his first outing to a big city gay nightclub. He grabbed his coat and headed to the door while Cooper reached for his keys and trailed behind.

"Forget the jacket. It doesn't get too cold here at night. And hold on a sec." Blaine felt Cooper's hand on his ass and stopped abruptly. "Just a loose string, let me get it. There, much better." Blaine giggled as Cooper swatted his ass to scoot him out the door.

There was a line to get into the club, but when Blaine and Cooper showed up the bouncer immediately beckoned them to the front. The two brothers looked at each other with expressions of "Why not?" as they headed to the door.

"You two are too good-looking to wait in this line," he whispered to them, then said more loudly, "I assume you're on the list?"

"Of course," Cooper said with a confident smile. Blaine nodded in agreement. The bouncer pretended to check their names off a list and let them in.

"Whoa, that was a lucky break," Blaine said once they were inside.

"That wasn't luck Blaine. We got it, brother!" Cooper said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and gave him a victory shake. "Now as long as that guy doesn't expect blowjobs later, we'll be fine," he added.

Blaine looked mortified for a moment before realizing that his brother was kidding, then they both laughed and shook their heads. "Come on, let's get a drink," Cooper said.

The place was pumping with hot men dancing to techno dance music, black lights and a fog machine creating an otherworldly atmosphere. Soon, both Blaine and Cooper were buzzed.

"I want to dance Coop!"

"Not sure about this music, but I'll try," said Cooper, gamely.

They carved out a spot on the crowded dance floor, surrounded by writhing limbs and shirtless, chiseled torsos, bodies swaying to a primal beat. After a few songs, Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom, slowly working his way through the mass of masculine flesh to his destination.

Fifteen minutes later and Blaine still nowhere in sight, Cooper decided to go look for him. God, I hope he didn't pass out, I don't think he's that drunk, Cooper thought to himself as he rounded a corner and entered the hallway where the bathrooms were located. He recognized Blaine's laugh before he saw him. His brother was leaning with his back against the wall, knees bent as if he could slide down to the floor any minute. He was in conversation with a handsome blond with tousled hair and a flirty smile. The stranger had one shoulder leaning into the wall next to Blaine, their faces drunkenly close. Cooper felt his blood pumping. Without thinking, he found himself heading over to the two men and grabbing Blaine.

"Cooper!" Blaine said cheerily, his face dropping when he saw his brother's concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Blaine? I let you go off on your own and you don't come back. And then I find you in the hallway with a stranger!"

"Hey, he looks like he can take care of himself," the stranger chimed in.

Cooper gave the man a withering look before hissing, "This is my little brother. He's not even old enough to be here. I suggest you leave us alone."

"Brothers huh? Kinky," the stranger said before quickly disappearing, no doubt in search of an easier hook-up.

"Coop, why did you have to embarrass me like that!"

"Blaine, what if I hadn't run into you? I'd like to think you can handle yourself, but you're still so young and maybe a bit too trusting."

"Then why did you bring me here? If you're not going to let me talk to anyone."

"It's not that. It didn't seem like that guy wanted to 'talk' much anyway. Look, let's get back to the dancefloor. We can stay, but I'm not letting you leave my sight."

"You're no fun," Blaine sullenly as he followed his brother out the hallway. Blaine threw his arms around Cooper, leaning his face into his brother's shoulder.

"On second thought, you are drunker than I thought. I think it's time to go home."

"Okay Coop," Blaine murmured into his brother's shirt.

By the time they got back home, Blaine was half asleep. Cooper laid him out on the couch, pulling his little brother's shoes off and tucking him in.


	5. Chapter 5

Halfway through Blaine's stay, Cooper decided to throw a small house party. He wanted to show off his brother to his friends and introduce Blaine to other aspiring actors.

"So you guys don't really look like brothers," Cooper's friend Janie said as she sipped a glass of wine and peered at the two Andersons. Janie was a contestant on a reality show that Blaine had never heard of.

"Technically we are half-brothers," said Blaine.

"Yes, we are brothers from another mother," added Cooper.

"There you go, that explains the difference in your skin tone. Brothers, mmm, you two are beautiful!" she said with a naughty wink as she walked away.

"Coop?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Why does that turn people on, thinking about brothers together?"

Cooper looked at his brother with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?'

"Just that. The odd comments people make sometimes, like they're thinking about us together. I mean, shouldn't that gross them out?"

"I can't say I've put much thought into it," Cooper said as he shook the ice in his mostly empty drink.

"No seriously, I feel like I'm noticing it more and more. Ok even in the straight world, I heard Playboy will do spreads where it's just a bunch of naked sisters. And it's supposed to be this really hot thing. But I thought, we were always taught, to be disgusted by that kind of stuff."

"I dunno Blainey, maybe if the siblings are hot, they get a pass. Who fucken knows," Cooper said as he drifted off to refill his drink. Blaine stared after his brother, lost in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, I feel so sick," Cooper was kneeling by the toilet, drool spooling from his mouth.

"You didn't drink that much, this doesn't make sense," Blaine said as he tended to his brother, dabbing his face with a cool wet cloth.

"I think that old shrimp in the fridge was bad, you were right Blaine. It smelled off and I still ate it. Oh God my stomach hurts," Cooper moaned in pain before bending over to vomit again. Afterward, he slumped against the toilet, head resting on the edge in utter defeat.

"It's gonna be okay Coop. I'll take care of you."

Blaine had to get Cooper out of his puke-stained clothes. Feeling his brother's overheated skin, Blaine knew he had to somehow get Cooper cooled down.

"Here Coop, let's get you in the shower," Blaine said as he helped his stricken brother into the tub.

"I don't know if I can stand up Blainey," Cooper said shakily.

"Just sit down, that's right. Just gonna run some water to clean you up and bring your temperature down."

Cooper mainly kept his eyes closed, as if to shut away the awful nausea and dizzying fever. It's probably better that way, Blaine mused, I don't have to pretend that I'm not admiring his beautiful naked form. Even covered in puke and delirious, his brother was gorgeous.

Twelve hours later, Cooper was finally back to 100%.

"I owe you one little B. I'm so glad that's over."

"Anytime Coop. That's what brothers are for."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where has the time gone? I can't believe you'll be leaving in three days."

"Yeah, I know. It's been pretty epic."

"I'm gonna miss you B. You make a good roommate."

"I'm gonna miss you too Coop."

That night, the brothers stayed at home watching movies. They had a few beers between them, nothing extravagant, but it hit them more strongly after abstaining for a few days in the aftermath of Cooper's food poisoning. Blaine found himself once again in the caretaker position as he led Cooper back to his bedroom.

Cooper was so much bigger than Blaine, who got dragged down with him when he was trying to put his brother to bed. Blaine lay on top of Cooper, panting a bit from the abrupt transition from standing to horizontal. He looked up at his brother with his big hazel eyes before shyly looking down. "Uh, I guess I better go," he mumbled.

"B, don't go," Cooper said as he let his hands drape around Blaine's waist.

Blaine didn't move. He didn't want to go. Feeling his brother's hands on the small of his back, he moved his own, which were resting on Cooper's chest, sliding them up to encircle his brother's neck. We can always use the alcohol as an excuse, he thought to himself.

Cooper ran his hand through Blaine's hair as he took in every detail of his brother's angelic face, from his lush eyelashes, cute triangular eyebrows, and soulful eyes to his rosy cheeks and luscious lips. Blaine had only been 12 years old when Cooper had left home for college and they had rarely seen each other since. At different times over the past week and a half, Cooper would catch himself staring at Blaine, almost in disbelief that the dapper young man before him was the same kid who he used to tease and taunt. He traced Blaine's still slightly boyish jawline and ran his hands along his neck, then cradled his little brother's face in his hands.

Blaine's lips parted, and Cooper could feel his brother's hardness growing against his leg. He reached down to palm Blaine's erection as he gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine said, shifting as if to move off his brother.

"No Blaine, it's all right," Cooper said as he held him in place. Blaine let himself relax back onto Cooper, his breath becoming shallow with arousal. Cooper once again cradled Blaine's face, this time pulling him close so that their lips locked in a hungry kiss. Cooper tilted his pelvis upward, rubbing himself against Blaine, letting him feel that he was hard too as they continued to kiss.

"Mmm Coop, I know this is supposed to be wrong, but screw it. Let's just enjoy this," Blaine said with an earnest smile.

"B, I couldn't have said it any better," said Cooper as he tugged at his brother's shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

"And don't ever look back, don't ever look back," Blaine softly sang to himself while he played with his hair in the mirror. His naked body glistened with fresh exertion and a rosy glow illuminated his face, highlighting his berry-colored lips. Blaine danced for himself in the mirror, then turned around to look over his shoulder and check himself out from behind, running his hand over one muscular cheek in a movement which mimicked Cooper's almost exactly in hunger and intensity. Blaine smiled to himself in the mirror, giving a playful smack to his bottom.

"Blaine, get over here with your beautiful ass!" Cooplaine yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" Blaine shouted as he made his way over to his brother, taking his sweet time as he walked with a sensual ease, body and spirit loosened up by three days of almost non-stop carnal pleasure. Cooper, also sans clothes, sat waiting on a chair. His apartment was steamy from the heat of their lovemaking and both their bodies shimmered with sweat.

"What took you so long?" murmured Cooper as Blaine approached. The younger Anderson rested a knee on his older brother's thigh as he leaned in to bring their faces close in a juicy kiss. Blaine teased Cooper with his mouth, pulling on his brother's lower lip with his teeth, swirling his tongue seductively over the delicate flesh. Moaning into one another, they kissed, lapped, bit, and raked over each other in greedy passion.

"Did you miss me?" Blaine asked, his tone a mixture of wide-eyed enthusiasm and wicked indulgence. A mischevious smile played across his face as he straddled his legs on the outside of the chair, facing Cooper.

"Always," Cooper answered with a contented smile as he caressed his brother's cheek.

Cooper began stroking his slicked up cock, then reached up to gently push a lubed finger inside Blaine. "Ah perfect, you're nice and slippery from the last round."

Blaine giggled and bit his lip bashfully before opening his mouth in a torrid moan as Cooper worked a finger in to the second knuckle. Cooper loved how his brother could shift so easily from naive schoolboy to wanton slut. It was beautiful to watch.

"Mmm, Blaine your lips are so suckable. Come here," Cooper said after watching his brother moan and gasp, his eyes closed, thick lashes fluttering. Blaine's sensual mouth would round so receptively when sounds of pleasure escaped him, Cooper immediately felt it in his cock whenever he looked at him. Blaine's eyes flashed open. His big hazel eyes and eyelashes were shiny wet, making him look even more deliciously hot and bothered yet innocent. The brother's locked lips again, this time Cooper sucking on Blaine's lower lip before pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth, who accepted it with a moan.

"Cooper," Blaine whimpered, no longer able to wait. "I want you," he said, pouting slightly.

"Oh B," Cooper teased with a laugh, still fingering Blaine. "You don't have any patience."

"Coop, please!" said Blaine. "I'm ready," he huffed, his lips still in a pout as he tried a pleading smile.

"Well, you know I can't say no to you Blaine," Cooper relented pulling his fingers out.

"At least not for long," Blaine replied. His moment of smug triumph was quickly overshadowed as he slid down on his brother's cock, letting out a throaty moan as he lost any semblance of control and surrendered to his lust. After days of having his brother inside him, Blaine was nicely opened up and sensitized, his every nerve ending attuned to hours of sensuous pleasure. The position they were in on the chair was particularly deep, feeling especially good to Blaine after being worked over as much as he had been.

He loved the feeling of riding Cooper's cock with his ass, embedding the long rod of meat inside him from below. It was even better on the chair because he could feel Cooper's hot breath against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around his back. The brothers looked like a Greek sculpture come to life, their toned muscles and dewy skin moving in the rhythmic arc of their incessant fucking.

As Blaine became more excited, he pushed further down on Cooper's cock, cramming his brother to the hilt inside him. Dripping with sweat and oozing sex, Blaine began to move his ass and hips in a circular motion, milking his brother's cock with his tight hole. Cooper moaned against Blaine, biting and sucking on his brother's hardened nipples as his cock was squeezed and worked in his brother's ass.

"Ugh! Cooper!" Blaine grunted, loving the feeling of being so filled up with his brother's big cock. Blaine was stroking himself as he licked his lips and panted in pure ecstasy. He began slamming his ass down onto Cooper's lap, then pulling up again, each time taking Cooper's full length inside him, then almost pulling off. "Oh fuck Coop! Your cock feels so good inside me. Oh God, I don't want you to ever leave my ass! Fuck me, please!" Blaine babbled in a stream of dirty talk as he neared his edge.

"Blaine baby! Oh B, I'm going to come for you. I'm going to come inside you!" Cooper exclaimed as he pumped frantically into Blaine's bobbing ass. The brothers let out a wail, pumping and riding until they came in unison, their coil of built-up pleasure spent.

They sat there for a few moments, breath returning to normal as Blaine collapsed over Cooper's shoulder. Cooper caressed Blaine's back lazily with his fingers as he let himself slide out of his brother.

"Coop?"

"Yeah B?"

"I don't want to go back," Blaine said. "Can I stay with you?"

Cooper chuckled. "B, you gotta finish your senior year."

"I know," sighed Blaine. "Maybe I'll come out here for college."

Cooper smiled against his brother's supple flesh. "Well, you never know kiddo. That might not be such a bad thing."


End file.
